More about a boy: Losing an angel
by superchiwo
Summary: After of 10x12 "About a boy" Dean is fourteen years old and he lost the Mark. To be an adolescent has some problems and dangers. Now Sam take the care of his older little brother, and Castiel help Sam and Dean with the new situation. In this story they had some of fun, but too a exciting adventure.
1. Chapter 1

During his adventure in the High school, Dean meet to Jimmy, a weird and nerdy boy, with problems for get friends. Jimmy was fourteen years old, as Dean. Both get be good friends during their dangerous adventure.

Jimmy is a boy of black hair, blue eyes and he use glasses.

He is in love of the captain of school team, and he suffer bullying for some schoolmates.

But after to live the terrifying experiences and he help to Dean, his self-confidence improves and he gets to be better accepted by the other youngsters.

(You can read that story if you look for "More about a boy: Devils, back to th school again no!" in my profile.)

Introduction.

He was bored. Bored, that was the word. He was a teenager who almost has no friends, who do not have to go to the school nor a sport team,... who has not a acceptable games machine at least,...That was boring.  
Especially if he was living surrounded by two adults like Sam and Cas.  
Sam engaged all the day in the research, occupation that only broke to he made healthy meals for the correct good growth of Dean. Generously, Dean had offered to cook himself. So he could get entertain and he could eat as a human, not as a rabbit.  
If the cat Meg eat better than him! Any day Dean would eat the Meg's cans of pet food, in his desperation for eat something that it were not green.

But Sam refused his offer because he said that Dean's proper feeding was now his responsibility.  
Castiel was more fun. At least he could play pranks him without he know. And he never got angry nor scolded him. But the angel could get disappear to solved heaven's issues at any time, even in the middle of a conversation or when they was watched a film or played a game.  
Besides Castiel was always with his head in the clouds, he thinking about who knows that things, sitting on the couch with Meg on his legs. He seemed was out, while he fondled the Meg's tummy, as if he play a harp.  
This was not weird so he was an angel, though certainly neither God knew that Cas was thinking.  
Almost the best company was Meg, despite sneezing that it caused him. Meg know how play with a ball. And Dean could spent his time making to her tried to reach a paper bound with a thread. Or that she chased a light on the wall that he get with a flashlight, since the kitten has a deep ignorance of the physics laws.

Dean wished that Charlie could come. At least they could play to computer games and they like to watch movies' marathons. But Charlie has her weekdays busy with her classes of the High School and, Carla and she teaching free courses of computing for unemployed people.

Luckily, the phone rang.

"Hello, Dean!"

"Hey, Jimmy!"

"How are you friend?"

"I´m very boring, dude... I'm dying of boredom."

"I wish that you are coming to Highschool with me. We could get a lot of fun!"

"I'm sooo bore that even go to the school does not seem a bad idea to me. And, that is incredibly weird of me!"

"Maybe this news will animate you. I have a great plan for the weekend!"

"I'm content with only have a plan."

"I have three free tickets to go this next Saturday at Queen's Island Amusement Park. My father get them at his job. My parents and me were going to go to the Park together. But my parents have to go to visit my aunt, who is hospitalized. So, Do you think Sam would take us both to the Park?"

"Great! But I would have to ask him. Well, I'll ask to Sam and then I will say you."

"Yes, please! ask to him. I already was it and the Park is very funny. But , I couldn't ride at all the amusement because I was not enough tall then. Now, we can ride at Delirio. This amusement has 137 feets in the air."

"Awesome! Now I don't know if I want to go. By the way, is there clowns in the Park?"

"Well, I think not there are them."

"What a bad luck!"

"But Dean, clowns are for children!"

"Yes, but they scare to one giant that I know. And that is cool."

"Sam? I can't believe it!"

"Yes" Dean chuckled "But do not tell it to anyone. It is a secret."

"I promise. So, do I count with you?"

"Definitely Jimmy. Now I have something fun to do, annoy to Sam."

"Yeah, good luck with that. You'll tell me if you get it."

"Of course, Jimmy. And thanks for calling."

"After dinner we can connect to internet and we chatting, and I want to show you a very cool game."

"That would be great! Thanks dude!"

"Anytime Dean. You're welcome."

"Bye dude!"

"Goodbye friend!"

Dean smiled, he had something interesting to do. Have a friend is a good thing.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam finally had given in about going to the Park. But Dean had to use all his strategies to get it:

He had enclosed in his bedroom with misunderstood face, but with the music too much loud so no one forgot that he was upset.

He had refused to eat the healthy meal, specially vegetables, than Sam cooking for him.

He had annoyed and interrupted to Sam when he was researched. He had complained about everything.

Really, he had used all his way to get it that he wanted. Even he had stared Sam with the saddest face for long time, until Sam asked him irritated.  
"What you are happening Dean?"  
And then he answered with a long sigh.  
"Nothing,... Nothing important, I suppose so."

Finally Sam had agreed to go to the Park. ( It was difficult anyone could resist against the adolescent's pressure).

He promised to Dean that they will go to the Queen Islands Park on Saturday.

Dean had hugged him, had called to Sam the best brother in the whole world. And he had gone off running to tell it to Jimmy.

Sam stayed there, thinking about he had just beaten with the same tricks that he had used in his childhood for achieved of Dean the things he wanted.  
Well, he supposed that now was the Dean's turn.

Jimmy, his only friend of the same age as Dean, is the happy owner three free entrances to the Queen Island Park. He had invited Dean to go, because his parents would not be able to go. So Sam had been forced to go with they too.

But Sam is very intelligent and also is a person with determination when he want achieve his objectives.

Charlie had asked him to go to the Communitary Center the next weekend with Carla and her. They wanted that Sam will give a lecture about labor law. And too that he help them to elaborate a list of book about the subject for the library of the Center.  
This plan was much more attractive for Sam. He did not want to spend all a long day chasing two kids at an amusement park, where he could possibly find clowns too.

So Sam passed the buck to Castiel. He remembered to the angel that he had promised help him with the care of Dean and He must to go to the Communitary Center to help Charlie and Carla. Also he persuaded Castiel that if he never had been at an amusement park, this was his opportunity.

Dean accepted the change. He thought that Cas was easier to trick than Sam. And the angel was less strict than him. Although he lamented that he will not be with his brother.

On Saturday early morning Dean had breakfast and was ready to go.

Cas was said goodbye to Meg, his beloved kitten.

Sam gave to the angel a long list of advice.  
"Cas don't let them eat junk."  
"I would never allow them to do that." Castiel said shocked.  
"I mean to you don't let them to eat only candy."  
"Ah! I understand."

"Cas, don't let them get separated. Don't let them ride alone in the rides more dangerous and remember that Dean have fears to height."  
"Hey! I only have a little scare of flying."  
"If they get dizzy, you take them to the toilets if they feel as vomit. I put on plastic bags in your backpack if you will haven't time to arrive to the toilets. They must get clean and refresh their heads with water, and you force them to take a break."  
"I will do that." Castiel said very seriously.

"You find a meeting place in case one get lost. If that would happen everybody must going to there. You understand it?"  
"Are you going to finish your advices sometime, Sam? We have to go already." Dean complained.  
"Well,... Okay. If something happens you call me. Cas, in the backpack there are a cell phone, first aid kit, bags, lunch money,..."

Dean lugged to Cas for his hand.  
"Yes, yes Sam. We are going out already. Goodbye!"  
"Dean! your brother has not finished to talk still."  
"And he never will do it if we don't go quickly."

Sam went out behind for say goodbye to them. While they got into the Castiel's classic golden car.  
"Have fun! And you be careful." said Sam waving his hand.  
" You too. Goodbye Sam!"  
Dean said goodbye him waving, while he whispered to Cas:  
"Go, go Cas... or he will start to give us advices again!"  
Castiel started the car unhurried and they went head to pick up to Jimmy of his house.

Dean introduced Castiel to JImmy and his parents.  
"Nice to meet you! You are the brave who will take care of the kiddos?" The Jimmy's father joked.  
"Yes sir, I'm a warrior and I will not permit them to eat junk." The angel said with a very serious face.  
"It...It is good to know."  
The father answered a bit confusing.  
Dean saw that Jimmy's parents looked at Castiel with suspicion, so he tried to reassue them.  
"Cas is a bit weird but is very responsible and careful. You can relax."  
"Yes, yes, ... Of course."

The boys get into the car and Cas said to Mr and Mrs Heaven.  
"I will protect them with my life if that is necessary. It is my duty"  
"Cas, come! we have to go."  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" said Jimmy and the boys waved their hands. Cas started the car and they went away, while the Jimmy's parents stood here with their mouths opened.

"Your friend is cool, He talks like a character of comic." Said Jimmy.  
"I don't understand your friend wants to say with that." Castiel said some pissed.  
"He said that you look like a superhero, Cas"  
"Oh! Thanks Jimmy."  
"Now please, you go more quickly, Cas. We want arrive to the Park before they close."

"Don't worry, Dean. I am driving forty miles per hour and the Park closes at ten at night. Obviously we arrive before that."  
"That's right!" said Jimmy.  
"In fact although I would drive the car at ten miles an hour, which I think is too slow. The park is seventy-five miles away. So we would arrive well before closing time ... Exactly ..."  
"Seven half hours." Said immediately Jimmy.  
"That is exact." Smiled the angel.  
Dean looked at one and another with amaze.  
"know you that both are alike in many thing?"

Castiel continued driving at forty miles per hour and they arrived to the Queen Islands Amusement Park just in a hour and a quarter.  
When Cas parked his car in the large parking zone. There are a lot of cars there.  
In the moment that the car stopped, the boys quickly ran towards the Park entrance.  
"There are a large queue. Hurry, Cas!"  
Cas ran behind them with his coat shaking in the air.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys wait in the queue patiently.  
"If this is how to go to the amusement park, I don't know why it is fun." said Castiel.  
"We are not into the Park still. We only are queuing to enter it."Dean explains him.  
"Hey! So this is what one feels like to stand in line. The truth is that it get anyone in despair. Crowley had a great idea to put it as punishment in the Hell. When we get into the park. Will we have to stand in line more times?"  
"Oops, yes! Especially for the most exciting attractions. What you said about this is a punishment in the Hell?"  
Quickly Dean speaks before Cas could say nothing else.  
"He is talking about... a TV program. Cas love it."  
"Or! Perhaps I know it. I like a lot of TV programs."  
"No, I think that you cannot know this... Is a television program for adults, and it is European. It is impossible to watch here."  
"Oh! How is it called?"  
Dean answered with first thing that crossed his mind.  
"It is called...Supernatural. But it is in German. Isn't it, Cas?"  
Dean did a winking the angel.  
"Cas speaks German?" Jimmy was surprised.  
"Yes. Cas, you will say something in German. Anything is okay."  
Cas doubt a moment and said.  
"Natürlichen schweren Namen und in der deutschen ...  
Ich sie ist meine möchte Meg Lieblings Katze "

While they was waiting for the endless queue, the children asked Castiel for a ice cream. Later they ask him a hot dog and a soda. Castiel had revised the point of sale carefully and he was sure that the signboard don't say junk. So, he thought that the kids can eat that food.  
An hour later, they finally get to enter the Park.  
The children ran forward the first attraction that they saw. It is the woodstock Express. They stood in the queue, while Cas ran behind them and yelled.  
"Don't separate, you don't separate."  
Jimmy was jumping with excitement, but Dean swallowed hard and consoled himself thinking that at least the attraction didn't seem very high.

Jimmy said.  
"This amusement don't is the best, but it is good for the start. You'll see when we get to the most impressive."  
Dean thought that he prefered that they didn't was more impressive than this. But he said.  
"More amazing still? Damn! I'm looking forward."  
When was their turn to ride up, Jimmy ran to the header seats. But Castiel refused.  
"I'll drive. You sit behind me."  
"Cas, nobody have to drive here."Jimmy tried to explain him. But Dean who was not sure if this would like much to him, said.  
"Let him. we could have a laughs when he will get scared."  
The wagon started to went up with a squeaking noise. Cas was very erect and serious, he watchful from any possible danger for the children. Jimmy was very excited and smiling, And Dean grabbed hard and closed his eyes.  
The attraction get more speed soon and Dean grabbed even stronger the security bar and shouted panic. Jimmy raised his arms and shouted for joy. And Castiel continued traveling as normally as if he was on a city bus.

"It is a pity, but this was finished. The ride was very short" Jimmy complained.  
"It is true? You promise?" answered Dean before opened his eyes.  
"The air at that speed is really refreshing" Castiel said.  
They had not come out of that attraction when Jimmy was already pushing them towards other.  
"We must go to the Action Area. I want to ride the Delirium."  
Is it too high?" Asked Dean.  
"No, That is not very high but it gives a lot of twists."  
"It's great!"  
When they finished the ride and get out of the attraction, Dean did not seem to keep nicely his balance. Castiel grabbed the boy.

"You are fine, Dean?"  
"I..."  
"You have a very pale face." Said the angel approached more to the boy.  
"I,..I think..."  
"And you seem to be sweating." Castiel looked the Dean's face more nearly.  
"Cas, I think that...Wuaggggh!"  
Castiel took out the bag of the his backpack, but he seeing that it was late, he used the bag to remove the vomit of his coat and shoes.  
"I'm sorry, Cas!"  
Cas remembered the Sam's advices. He must take the boys to the toilet, and get they clean and refresh their heads and force them to take a break.  
Castiel consoled to Dean.

"Dean, it is nothing. Don't worry. The vomit is just the violent and spasmodic expulsion of stomach contents through the mouth."  
"Awesome!" Jimmy was amazed and enchanted with the oddities of Castiel.  
"I'm afraid we skipped the first step of Sam's instructions. So we will proceed with the follows steps: Clean, refresh and rest."  
Castiel decided and the three friends looked for a toilet.  
" You must clean and refresh yourself, Jimmy."  
"But,...I have not vomited."  
"Sam said that both will do it. I remember perfectly he spoke in plural."

So Jimmy had to cleaned his face and hands. And after, he wetted his head.  
"Now you are going to take a break." Said the angel satisfact.  
"But Cas, ...If I am already well." Dean protested.  
"And I have never felt ill."Jimmy shrugged.  
"I don´t want have a fault and something bad happen to you. Come kids! Lie down on the grass and rest. I will watch around."  
"We have to be on the grass? The people would think we are weirds."  
"Dean, you know that Sam said you have to be obedient."  
"Damn! I will made it."

Dean lay down on the grass with upset face. It is not easy to contradict to an angel so much willing to do the things as Sam told him. After all, Castiel was following orders millennia ago,...Even if they was divine orders.  
Jimmy was quite confusing. He imitated to Dean and he lay down beside him.  
"Hey Dean,...This is going to be a boring pain in the ass." He whispered Dean.  
"I know it. But I have an idea. The Water Area is closed. Right?"  
"Yes, They don't open the aquatic zone until the summer."  
Dean cleared his throat. He put his better face innocence and called to Castiel.  
"Cas, we haven't established a meeting point."  
"You are absolutely right, Dean. How do we do?"

Dean opened the Park's map and looked for a water ride away. One amusement which name sounded good. This would keep busy the angel a long time. They would have an excuse for not meet him, and they could always said that they didn't know that the Acuatic Zone was closed.  
"How about we meeting in an attraction, Cas? All them have large signs. For example this amusement is the first in the attractions list and it has a very memorable name. It's the Aruba Tuba."  
"Aruba Tuba, Aruba Tuba,... Yes, It is truly a musical and rhythmic name. Boys, if you get lost you must look for the Aruba Tuba. Got you this?"  
"Aruba Tuba. Yes, as you said Cas."  
"We must meeting in the Aruba Tuba. Yes sir. Can we get up now?"

Castiel smiled to the kids. He was satisfied how he was controlled the teenagers. Sam really had exaggerated the difficulties.  
"You will rest ten minutes and then I will go with you where you would want to ride on."  
The boys did not protest. That should had suspect to Castiel. A teenager never follow an order without a protest.  
But Castiel was an angel and he do not understand worldly things.

To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

The children obediently continued lying down on the grass for wait ten minutes more. Dean whispered to Jimmy.  
" We can go as soon as he don't keep a watchful eye. Then, we can be on our own for a while."  
Jimmy nodded.  
Castiel was very happy how he is controlling the matter. And the kids have been behaving really well. So he decided to relax a bit. Even an angel need some relaxation.

A bee buzzed around Castiel. He was really interested about the world of bees. They were organized, hardworking and tireless animals which produce a delicacy for Gods. The bees truly reminded him the Heaven. Angels are like bees. He thought while he watched the insect gleaming on the sunlight.  
The bee flew away and Castiel could not help himself to follow it a little way, carried by its buzz and hypnotized by its flight.  
When Castiel felt that had passed six hundred seconds exactly, he stopped his pleasant observation of the wonderful world of the bees and turned towards the boys were resting but... They were gone!

Dean and Jimmy had taken advantage of Castiel's passion by bees, and they had quietly escaped far to the surveillance of the distracted angel. They had hidden behind the attraction Viking Fury and from there they looked for Cas.  
The kids joyfully bumped their hands up.  
"Got challenge!"  
"We are the best!" agreed Jimmy. "We must ride up everything we can until he find us."  
"Wow! That will take him a lot of time. First he going to try to find the Aruba Tuba and he will not get that. When he finally realize that the attraction is in closed area of the Park, then he going to tour the Park looking for us. If he going to talk to an employee or a security guard, they probably going to call us by speakers. But it going to be almost at time to close the Park."

Jimmy looked him worried.  
"He will get angry with us because we escaped."  
"We can say that we didn't see him and went to find with him to the meeting point as he said us."  
"It is a good idea!"  
"Let's ride in this amusement before we will return to the Action Area." Dean suggested. He thought that the Viking Fury was a ship, and that was better than a airplane.  
"Ok! Come on, friend!"  
And they ran towards the queue of the attraction.

Castiel breathed deeply some few times to calm down himself.  
Luckily Dean had reminded him about agree a meeting point and they had established a meeting place.  
Surely the unfortunate children would be scared as they did not see him. He had separated to away for followed the bee. He felt guilty for his carelessness. He should not have been carried away by the buzzing of the bee. But those little animals were so lovely!  
Well, the boys surely have gone to the agreed site. He only had to go to Aruba Tuba, and then he will find them.  
He began to tour the Park looking at all the attractions and signals, while he was repeating The name.  
"Aruba Tuba, Aruba Tuba, Aruba..."

After he returned for a second time to the same starting point without he can located the aruba Tuba, he decided to go up the Eiffel Tower attraction and he will try to located the Aruba Tuba from there up.  
The angel got into the elevator and when he was in the top looked carefully the whole Park. There are some attractions behind a wall that he didn't can to see. Probably the Aruba Tuba was there.  
Castiel went toward the wall and walked around the fence from a extreme to another without find none site through he can get into. So he climbed the fence and fell down in the other side of the wall.

Castiel walked by the Aquatic Zone. This place was deserted and its attractions not seemed to work. That explained why he had not found it before.  
He did not believe that the children had climbed the fence that was very high, but with Dean everything was possible. So, he decided to check it and toured the Aquatic Area until he found the Aruba Tuba.  
Nothing. The small teenagers were not there.  
He thought that the boys would be very scared because they would be unable to locate him. The angel hurried back to the fence and jumped it. He fell in front of a family group who watched him astonished and suspicious.  
Castiel looked at them and raising his hand he tried to calm them.  
"Don't worry. I have everything under control."  
And he ran to the Action Zone, where were the most exciting attractions and where he had lost to the boys.  
It was dusk and the Park will be closing in a few hours.  
Jimmy and Dean were having a great time. They were goofing around, pushing each other in joke,... so much that some employees even had to scold them. Although people queuing were laughed at the foolish games of the two boys.  
Dean had overcome his fear, and he had began to enjoy of the rides.

Jimmy enjoyed every attraction a lot and he had convinced Dean with data and numbers about of the impossibility an accident.  
Although Dean could not help to felt a little insecure and dizzy when he was riding an attraction and he not had his feet on the ground. But he was enjoying the experience. That sense of have fun and have a bad time at the same time that liked so much to the young people..  
It was night and the Park looked really beautiful illuminated with lights of all colors.  
"We should go to find Cas."

"You're right Dean. But let's ride last attraction. I want to ride on the Firehawk. It's the only thing we haven't got ride. We can't go out the Park without proving it."  
"But that taking to people head down and I ...Damn! why no? We ride on that and then will look for Cas. What can happen?"  
"Well said, Dean! Come on!"  
Castiel was already worried sick about not can find the children.  
He supposed that they can be in the Action Zone , so he looked for something high from where he can look for the boys and locating them from the top.  
He saw the Xtreme Skyflyer. That has a high metal pole where the people were bring up to the top and they was there for a time and then, suddenly they descended at full speed.

So Castiel rode on the attraction and when he was on the top he looked down trying to see the boys. He finally located them when the boys were ridden on the Firehawk, and he saw how the attraction began to work.  
The angel was relieved when he saw that Dean and Jimmy were well. He waited to the attraction would let they fall down, and then he could go where the boys were.  
But suddenly, the Winchester's bad luck worked and...  
in a second all lights went out, the music fell silent and the park attractions stopped. A collective scream echoed the whole Park totally dark.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

On the top of the Xtreme Skyflyer there are some humans. Each one of them was screaming or crying, some both things at the same time. Next to them was an angel desperately worried about a pair of children fourteen years old. He was thinking about how would be them.

They were... Head down! The typical bad lucky Winchester was accumulated one after other and the wagon where they were riding had stopped when it circulated with its passengers upside down.  
"Jimmy. Are you okay? What in the hell happened?"

Dean had a little hope that his friend would say him that this was normal, and they was moving again soon. But his intuition told him that this was not normal and they were in trouble. They and all the passengers.  
It was difficult to keep in the seats now what the wagon was stopped. If they have not the fixtures for their shoulders then they surely fallen down.  
But Dean had to hold on with all his strength to the bars and he had his body in tension for does not fall down.

"I don't know that happened, but we cannot take much time like this, Dean. Now that the centripetal force generated by the speed isn't acting, gravity pulls us down."  
Dean interpreted in his mind that they were fucking screwed.  
Castiel had to know how were the children that he had sworn to protect with his life. He had promised Sam not use his angel's power also. But Cas thought that the actual situation justifying do it.  
He had left his backpack before get on to the attraction, but he had the cell phone still.  
So he decides that he should call Sam. He have to tell him what situation they have. But the noise around him was enormous. The sound of cries for help, yells of panic and shouts of weeping was too much loud to hear nothing.  
So he activated his voice on angel's whisper power and said.  
"Silence! Shut up!"  
People in the attraction immediately stop their cries and lamentations.  
The silence around them allowed they hear cries and screams distant under them.  
The most of the people who were not caught in some amusement they run toward the exit.  
"We have to keep calm. Sing together!"  
Castiel remembered a song which the boys had sung in the drive.  
"There were three jolly fishermen. There were three jolly fishermen.  
Fisher, fisher, men, men, men. Fisher, fisher, men, men, men. There were three jolly fishermen…"

Soon the group began to imitate him and soon everybody was singing the children's song. Initially their voices were trembling but gradually they become more firmer and loud voices.  
This is better, the angel thought.  
He called Sam.  
"Sam., I'm Castiel. The situation is complicated."  
Sam was in a pub having a few drinks with Charlie and Carla. He had passed an interesting and beautiful day and now he was enjoying a nice adult chat, when his phone rang.  
He waved his hand to the young women and headed for the exit while he answered the phone.

"What's happening, Cas? Are the kids okay?"  
Sam asked while he heard voices of people singing background on the phone.  
"I hope so, but I'm not sure. Sam, I am going to use my powers."  
"Do it if it's necessary but be discreet. What happens?"  
"I think it's a blackout. Everything is dark and attractions had stopped and had trapped to people."  
"Take care of the boys. I go to there."  
When he hung up the phone, he saw that his friends had followed him out. Charlie asked him worriedly.  
"What is happen Sam?"  
"The call was from Castiel. Something bad is happening in the Park. Dean may be in danger so I have to go."  
"We go with you."  
The three ones got into the Impala.

"The first one's name was Isaac. The first one's name was Isaac. I, saac, saac, saac. I, saac, saac,..."

Cas hung up and he turned to the woman beside him.  
"Lady, you are in charge of the choir. Don't let them stop of singing. And... you going thought about more songs."  
The woman nodded to the words of the strange man at her side.  
"Yes. I'm going to do it."

Cas used his angel strength to break free from the bindings and he left his seat. The more closest passengers looked to him with astonishment, but they continued singing, all them encouraged by the woman who Cas had designated director of choir.

The angel trying not to do anything too superhuman, he was went down from the base of seats and he grabbed to the big chain that ran along to the pole of the attraction. He went down to the attraction helped with the enormous chain.  
When he come to the Firehawawk, the passengers of the wagon head down could no longer withstand. Castiel did a motion with his hand and the wagon went ahead until that it was in normal position. Then boys and the other passengers in the wagon were relieved. They finally could rest their aching muscles and they began to recover themselves of the long time that they were in the dangerous position.  
"Whew! I couldn't more." Sighed Jimmy.  
"Thanks to the wagon had moved otherwise we..." Dean was said relieved when suddenly he saw something strange and he said while he pointed to it. "Look Jimmy!"  
Jimmy looked where Dean was pointed and he saw a man with a raincoat who was climbing to the attraction. Both boys looked astonished.  
"Cas!"  
They exclaimed in unison.  
Soon Castiel was next to the boys and the other scared passengers.  
"Kid, are you right? I'm going to get that you will go out of here."

Castiel forced the restraints of the seats where the kids were. First he went under with Jimmy from the attraction.  
While Dean reassured to the other passengers.  
"Don't worry. We will to get help for everybody."  
When he took to Jimmy safe on the ground, then Castiel climbed back to helped Dean to descend.  
" Are you all right?"  
"Yes, Cas. Thanks! But there are a lot of people in danger. We must see that we can do for help them."  
Jimmy informed to them.  
"That building away is the Control Center to the Park. In that place they controlled and monitored all attractions, the whole Park."  
"Great! We should go to there."

The three ones ran towards the place. In the distance they can heard sound of sirens of police and ambulances. The people would called the emergency services and they were approached to the Park.  
Castiel and the kids crossed with group of people heading towards the park's exit. They were accompanied by security guards or by the Park staff.  
Some of them were crying because they had family or friends caught in some attraction. The children that had got lose in the confusion they were inconsolably calling for their parents, while a adult take them of the hand.  
"It's here." Said Jimmy.  
The building was completely dark, but flashlights illuminated sometimes through the second flat windows.  
"Come inside!" Said Dean.

To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

Please, review even if it is negative. Thanks!

XXXXXXX

When Sam came to the amusement Park, there were already surrounded by police, firefighters, ambulances,...  
Families and groups of friends anxious were waiting in the parking area for news about their loves ones.  
Sam parked the Impala and he quickly get out, followed by the girls.  
"Do you know the Cas' car? Charlie, you know it. Look for the car in the parking area. Carla, go to the entrance and try to get information about what happened.  
I will find a discreet place to get inside the park and l will look for them. Everybody have a cell phone, so we can alert one to other if is necessary.  
Each one of them run in one different direction.

Cas, followed for both children, entered into the building. Silently, they walked along the dark dependencies. They was walked closed to the walls because they had not none flashlight.  
They could hear noises and voices in the top floor.  
Castiel did a signal to stop to the boys.  
"You stay here." he whispered.  
"But Cas..." Dean was going to protest. But the angel silenced him with a look and put his finger on his mouth.  
Castiel went upstairs quietly. When he walked for the top floor he could see two men wearing clown masks and carrying flashlights. They were in a large room and hey threatened with guns to the staff. Only were two employees, both of them wearing suit. The angel wondered where the rest of the staff were,  
The large control room has a lot of screens, now they are off, and many empty job positions.  
"Why the money is not here yet? This place is getting plenty of cops." Said very angry a man with mask.  
One employee which seemed to be the head of the staff said.  
"The money is coming, sure. Don't get nervous. We have collaborated with you in everything."  
The other masked man also reassured him.  
"The police think that this is only an accident. You can be quiet. We will go out the Park without problem among the people evacuated with our backpacks full of cash."  
Castiel heard footsteps approaching and saw two men in the stairs loaded with some heavy bags. Castiel hid to avoid being seen and the men entered the room.  
One of the men wears a security uniform. The other man that also was masked said.  
"We have the money! I accompanied him in the van and he has not alerted anyone. The other security guard in the entrance has gotten the bags inside through the back door of the van and he gone."  
The man pushed to the security guard towards the other employees, and he went beside his workmates.

"Well, already you got it that you wanted. Now, you get go out of here so we can put into operation the Park and help those poor people."  
Said the staff's one that seemed be the boss.  
"Less hurry! we're not going to let you can alert about the robbery to the police."  
"We'll not do it, There are many lives at stake."  
"Yes, of course..."  
The criminal mocked.  
His companion said.  
"We can left them bound and gagged."  
But the criminal that had come with the security guard, raised his gun and pointed them.  
"This is faster."  
He smiled.  
The three hostages paled.

At that moment, as a ray with raincoat, Castiel launched against the man who going to shoot. He throw him to the ground and leaving him unconscious with strong knockout punch.  
His buddies were launched against Castiel. But the angel, with one fluid motion, kicked one man in the face and he twisted the arm the other criminal. This man had to drop the gun and Castiel, standing behind him, squeezed his neck with him forearm until the criminal lost his consciousness.  
Soon, the three men were unarmed and unconscious. And Castiel, with a gun in his hand, was pointed at them.  
The three employees were paralyzed.  
"Quick! Do whatever you have to do to help people."  
Castiel said them and the men seemed to react and they headed to the job's sites.  
"Not so fast!"

All of them turned and Castiel saw two masked men with similar faces of clown than the others.  
A man wore to Jimmy grabbing him by his neck and he was pointing a gun to his head.  
The other man wore to Dean caught by his ear, so the boy had to walk on tiptoe.  
Dean was bleeding profusely from his nose and the man was pricked him with a sharp knife in his side.  
"Drop the gun or we kill both."  
The guy that wore to Dean, yelled to Castiel, while he pulled strong of Dean's ear, making the boy let go a scream.  
Castiel dropped the gun and the men smiled.  
"Everybody against the wall. Now!"

Before that...  
Jimmy and Dean had remained quiet. They were crouching and alert in the dark.  
Dean murmured.  
"Do you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Follow me, Jimmy."  
Dean whispered and he went crouched against the wall, with Jimmy behind him, with a hand on Dean's back so they were together.  
"I can hear it, Dean. As if something is moving."  
"Let go!"  
At the back of the ground floor had a metal door with a sliding latch.  
"The noise comes from there. I will open."  
"Dean, be careful."

Dean unlocked the door and opened with caution. Inside the room were twelve persons. They were bounded and gagged. The boys had heard the struggles for freedom of some of them.  
"Jimmy look for a knife or scissors."  
Dean took the gag of one of them.  
"What happened?"  
"A robbery. Get us free, please!"  
Dean was fighting to untie the strong knots when Jimmy came with a box full of scissors.  
"Great, Jimmy!"  
The boys put hands to work, and when were released of their binding, the hostages helped to the others. Soon all were free.

The hostage that the boys had freed the first, a oriental young, took the initiative.  
"Listen me! Let's get out before they come back. We'll go through the back exit so we'll avoid to meet with them. We have to notify it to the police."  
The young man said to Dean and Jimmy.  
"Thanks kids! Now you should come with us."  
"We cannot do it. We are waiting for a friend. You get to go out and alert to police."  
Dean answered.  
The employees went out the building. The boys closed the door for avoid suspicion.  
"What we do now, Dean?"  
"Back to where we were hiding and we'll wait for Cas."  
At that moment, a pair of strong hands grabbed to Jimmy.  
"Deaaaan!"

Dean saw his friend trapped in the hands of a man with clown mask and he lunged against him. The three ones rolled down on the ground.  
Dean hit to the man with all his strength trying that he to let go to Jimmy. But other hands gripped him and he was separated from them.  
"Still, little beast!"  
Dean shifted in the hands that holding him and he gave a hard kick in his shin to the man. When the man crouched in pain, the boy threw a punch in the man's face, since he was at his height.  
The man roared and lunged at Dean. He gave to the kid a strong punch in his nose that throw him on the ground. But Dean got up quickly and he grabbed the man's legs so that the man fall down, and both of them rolled on the ground together.

Despite his enthusiasm Dean could not do much fighting against a man with more size, weight and strength than him. So the man soon had under him on the ground at Dean and he beated him without pity.  
The man who was grabbing Jimmy said to his buddy.  
"Stop it! I looked at the closed room and these fucking kids should have freed the hostages that we were going to kill."  
"Shit! they going to warn the police! We gotta get out of here fast."  
Then the criminal grabbed Dean for his ear and forced the boy to get up. So, they followed to the man that was pointed to Jimmy with his gun.  
When they arrived to the top floor when could see to their associates unconscious on the ground and they intervened.

The man who pointed to Jimmy with his gun, tried to revive the three men which were lying on the ground.  
"Let's go away from here. The police are going to arrive at any time and they don't wake up."  
"OK! We get the money and the children as hostages. These three witnesses better kill them."  
Said the man who was holding Dean in such an awkward position and he loosed the boy. For relief of Dean's ear and the boy, who felt that his ear going to be pulled out of his head in whatever moment.  
"little bitches! Take the bags and you don't try anything strange or my buddy starts to shoot."  
Jimmy and Dean had to do what they were told them. They take the cash heavy bags.  
"We will do it you want but, please don't kill them." Jimmy pleaded.  
"Silence! Go ahead with the bags and be calm. You must remember that we were just behind you."

The boys did not choice but obey them. They went to the door of the Control Room, followed by the criminals.  
When they crossed the door, Dean saw something and he winked at Jimmy. This nodded.  
Behind the boys came the two thieves. One of them pointed his gun to them. The other man, who had the knife, drew his gun. From the door, he turned to Castiel and the employees. The four men inside the room watched helplessly.  
The criminal said:  
"It's a pleasure, gentlemen. But I don't like the witnesses."  
He pointed them ready to shoot his gun.  
Castiel stood before the three employees. He was decided to protect them with his own body...

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had surrounded the park fence. He had looked for a place where nobody was near. Soon he found a suitable place to jump the fence, and quickly he was inside of the dark and almost empty Queen Islands Park.  
Only the lights of the fire trucks, ambulances and police's cars were iluminated some zones of the large park.  
The firefighters were working to rescue to the scared visitors. They were them down of the stops attractions. It was a dificult task because they had that rescue them one by one and helped them to went down by the stairs of their trucks. Some attractions were too high and the stairs did not reached there.  
Paramedics were taking care of the people who were being rescued. Thankfully, most of them only were panic attacks and minor injuries.  
Only two ambulances had led sick people to the hospital. One of them was a pregnant woman who went into labor. And the other a older man who had suffered a heart attack. Both are recovering well fortunately. In fact the little newborn had been named Eiffel. The original name was in memory of the attraction where her parents were when she had decided announce her desire of came to the world to the trapped and frightened parents of her.  
The police were accompanying the rescued people out the Park and they were helping them to locate their families.

Sam knew that if he was going to the areas where the rescuers teams were working, he would be forced to leave the Park. Also, if Cas, Jimmy and Dean were there, he little could be done. He only could look how the professionals are working.  
Instinct took Samm towards darkest and empty areas of the Park. Then he saw a group of people. They came from a park maintenance building. They were not dressed like a group of people in a day of park. They were wearing more formal dress.  
Sam went towards them.  
"Who are you?"  
A young asian who was in the lead of the group said him.  
"Where are the police? We have to call the police!"  
"What happened?"  
"We are workers in the Control Center of the Park. Thieves! They tied and locked us. They are keeping the boss and other two employees with them. They are going to kill them!"  
"Did you see two boys as of fourteen years old?"  
"Just were two kids of that age who liberated us. They stay inside, in the offices building."  
He said while pointed to the building behind them.  
"Thanks!" Said Sam starting to run.  
"You will see the police's lights as soon as you will arrive to the next square."

Sam came in the building through the door that the workers had used to escape. He moved cautiously in the dark building. Soon he realized that the activity was happened on the top flat and he went stairs up.  
San could hear voices and he went ahead at that direction. He came near of the door of a large room, and he tried to look into the room.  
When he heard voices and steps of people were going towards him, he stood close to the wall. He could see to Dean and Jimmy that were coming out the door. Both of them carrying heavy bags in his hands.  
Dean looked around and soon he located him. He opened his eyes surprised but quickly he gestured with his head. He pointed to the man that was following them, then he did a gesture towards the other man who was pointed with his gun to Castiel and the employees and he looked significantly to Sam while he nodded.  
Sam understood him immediately. It means "I going to attack this one, you will attack the other."  
In this moment Sam saw that the robbers wore masks,.. clown masks. He swallowed. Why the hell they are clown faces? he lamented.  
But he had not more time to think about that, so at the time he could hear.

"It's been a pleasure, gentlemen. But I don't like witnesses."  
While the criminal said that, Dean and Jimmy revolved at a time. They beated to the man behind them with the heavy bags using all their might.  
Sam jumped like a spring over the other man. He could deflect the shot that was headed for the hostages and he pulled the thief down on the ground.  
Sam fought with the man over the floor, trying to take of the gun from his hand. While the boys were struggling with the other guy who luckily had lost his gun with the shock. Jimmy was so excited to the fight that even he bit the man's ear.  
Castiel quickly went to their aid. With the force of the angel soon the two men were caught and tied.  
Of course, Sam took away their clown masks and so he could breathe easy finally.

The employees had activated cameras to monitor the situation. While the boss had called to police and he was talking with the Chief to Firefighters to coordinate the rescue operation.  
They were switching on lights and activating attractions as just for the firefighters could work in them.  
"Kiddos, are you fine?" Asked Sam.  
"Sure Sam, We are awesome, isn't Jimmy?"  
The boy nodded, still breathless and with the blood's taste of the man who was he had bitten in his mouth.  
"The shit snotty bit me! He almost ripped away my ear."  
Said the bandit looked angry to Jimmy.  
"That was for my friend! An ear for an ear!"  
Jimmy called to the man while he pointed him with his finger.  
"Eh!...Jimmy, who almost broke my ear was the other guy."  
Dean explained.  
"Oh, oh! So,...I'm sorry!" He apologized.  
At that point the security guard said while he pointed to one of the screens.  
"Look! In the Xtreme Skyflyer were on the top and still they could not be rescued."  
The manager of the Park came near him:  
"Are they okay? Zooms!"  
"Yes, they appear to be well. In fact,... I think they're singing" The guard said puzzled.

Finally the police came and took arrested to all the criminals. The employees who had alerted the police were now in their work sites and quickly were solving all the problems.

Sam, Castiel and Jimmy were next to the Manager of the Queen Islands Park and the Police Commissioner. They had told all had happened to the police and now they were seeing how was finishing the rescue operation,  
Dean had been forced by Sam to stay in an ambulance to get cured his injures in spite of his complaints. Now, the boy full of bandages, joined with them. He had bandages in his nose and his ear, also in his ribs.  
"Hey, Dean! If I see you from this side you look like Dumbo."  
Jimmy said so he received an angry stare of Dean and the laughter of Sam.  
"Shut up, Jimmy! It's not funny, Sammy!" He said but not really angry.  
The Park Manager said them.  
All's well as ends well! Luckily there are not fatalities and that's all that's important."

"Of course, and just we going to rescue to the singers. They'll lower slowly the platform right now. Let's go see it?" The police Chief said satisfied and he explained them.  
"We named them so because they are singing at least since we arrived at the Park. They first were sang nursery rhymes, then they continued sang Country and now they are singing Gospel."  
Certainly, in the now almost silent Park, a song sounds in the air.

" I dropped down to my knees,  
Hoping I'd get help from above Bowing my head I said a prayer,  
And the Lord sent me his love."

While the platform was descending they did not stop singing. Everybody that was still in the Park, was stared as they were singing as were going down slowly.  
"I commanded them to sing."  
Castiel said staring to the singers.  
"Well! Of course you did a divine work Cas."  
Sam said wryly while he chuckled.  
" Well done Cas! Great!" Dean encouraged him.

When the platform hit softly the floor, and seat restraints were lifted, the singers finished the song and they applauded each other.  
The police, paramedics and firefighters joined in the applause and soon resounded a great collective applause. Dean and Jimmy cheered with chants of support and whistling.

They greeted their audience. Then they said goodbye from each other fondly, exchanging their names and phone numbers.  
The woman who Castiel had appointed choir director saw him and went near the angel.  
"We will be to choir. Thanks for everything!"  
She kissed to Cas and gave him a piece of paper with her phone. She said goodbye smiling as Castiel looked her and the paper as confused.  
"Cas has a girlfriend, Cas has a girlfriend,..."  
The two boys started to hum.  
The park Chief, which had let the security forces than were retreating after had finished their work, approached to them.  
"I hope all of you and friends who you want bring, will be tomorrow in the Park. You will be our special guests. Of course, all expenses paid."  
"Hurrah!"  
Jimmy and Dean shouted.

Sam paled.  
"And we will deliver a free pass to each of you and a companion for the rest of your lifes.  
The boys held the hands of Cas and making a circle they began to jump.  
"Hurray, hurray,..."  
Sam paled even more. Okay, he suspected that somehow he deserved it.  
"Thank you! You are very friendly!"  
Sam said goodbye to the manager.  
"Kids, I remember you that Charlie and Carla are out. I told them that I had found you and they are waiting with the cars. So left go, and more if you want to come back tomorrow."

So they said goodbye and thanked to the manager and headed to the parking.  
Once they told their adventures to the girls, and they given hugs and kisses, they got into the cars and drove to a nearly motel for rest.  
Tomorrow come Jimmy's parents, who had already been warned that their son is well. Then everybody together are going to go to the Queen Islands Park.  
Sam took the girls in his Impala and Cas took the two children behind in his golden car. Both of them seemed strangely sad and whispered each other. Finally, Dean decided to speak.  
"Cas, we have to tell you something."  
"What happens Dean

"Jimmy and me were not lost. We fool you to go on our own and... we want that you know that we...sorry..."  
A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"What you sorry having done that? Already I know it, kids."  
Castie said them with a smile.  
"Thanks Cas!" said Jimmy.  
"Yes, thank you very much Cas, for...for everything!"  
"You're welcome, kiddos. And now you smile that tomorrow we will go back to the park."  
And the boys did it.  
The next day was amazing and spent many things but...That is another story.

The End. 


End file.
